1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a portable terminal and a computer readable storage medium.
2. Background Art
Conventionally, there is known a technique of RFID (Radio Frequency Identification) where a RFID scanner (RFID reader/writer) reads information from a RFID tag by wireless communication through radio waves or an electromagnetic field within a short distance.
The RFID tag stores individual identification information to be able to identify the RFID tag. When the RFID tag is attached to the outside of items such as merchandise, various equipment, etc., it is possible to identify the items by the user using the RFID scanner to read the individual identification information of the RFID tag. For example, an RFID tag is attached to equipment used for business purposes and the RFID tag attached to the equipment is read before and after use in the task to check whether all of the equipment is present.
The RFID scanner can simultaneously read individual identification information of a plurality of RFID tags. Therefore, there is known a wireless tag position estimate system in which a wireless tag communication device as a RFID scanner is moved toward a plurality of items with wireless tags as RFID tags to read information, a position of a desired wireless tag is estimated from a track of reading and response time and the estimated wireless tag position is displayed with the image of the plurality of items (for example, see Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open Publication No. 2008-160456).
There is also known an item position detection device where a plurality of wireless tags stored with a position ID are scattered in a target region, the position ID of the plurality of wireless tags are read, and the position where the position ID cannot be read is detected as the position where the item is placed (for example, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open Publication No. 2005-228292).
However, when confirming the equipment used in the task, if the RFID tag is attached to the outside of the equipment, it is possible to judge the position of the tag from the outside. However, if the RFID tag is attached to the inside of the equipment or is internally mounted in the equipment, the user cannot confirm the position of the RFID tag by sight. Moreover, even if the RFID tag is attached to the outside of the equipment, the position where the RFID tag is attached may be a position where it is difficult to confirm or the attached RFID tag may be a color or shape which is difficult to confirm by sight.
The RFID scanner includes an antenna to read information of the RFID tag, and the information of the RFID tag is read by placing the antenna close to the RFID tag. However, when the user does not know the position of the RFID tag, it is not possible to position the antenna close to the RFID tag. Therefore, it is not possible to read the information of the RFID tag.
Moreover, with the above described conventional wireless tag position estimate system and item position detection device which estimates the position of the wireless tag, the position of the item itself is estimated, and it is not possible to notify the user of the position of the RFID tag in the item in which the RFID tag is mounted internally.